The present invention relates to a method of refining molten steel by an arc process, wherein molten steel is tapped from a furnace for obtaining molten steel such as a converter into a refining ladle, electrodes are dipped in slag on the molten steel to form an arc between the electrodes and the molten steel, and the molten steel is heated by the arc, and more particularly, to a method of performing composition adjustment of the molten steel by adding ore in place of a ferro alloy.
In a conventional refining method, in order to adjust the content of niobium (Nb), vanadium (V) or chromium (Cr) in molten steel, molten steel is tapped from a blast furnace such as a converter or an electric furnace into a refining ladle and then a ferro alloy containing Nb, V or Cr is added to the molten steel.
However, the ferro alloy is expensive since it must be manufactured such that ore containing an alloy component must be refined by an electric furnace or the like.